Bounce
by andi jazz 7
Summary: What if, hypothetically speaking, Max's flock had a cloned, yet alterred replica out there. What if they were to run into them in, oh, I dunno, jail? Well, you should've guessed that this isn't a hypothetical case. Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all JP's
1. How to break out of jail, flock style

**Okay, here's the deal with this. I thought this up a long time ago, when I first read M.R.III: STWAOES. I have finally had time to write, er, type it. Please check out my other fanfiction for Twilight. It's called Be My Escape. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Bounce **

**Chapter 1 –How to Break out of Jail, Flock Style**

I was officially freaking out. Throughout my long, now fifteen, years of life, I've had to deal with numerous things, such as Erasers, mad scientists, sexist pigs, and Itex. This was new to me, though.

The flock and I had been thrown in jail.

It's hard to believe that, of all our enemies, it would happen to be the coppers, as Gasman calls them, to lock us up. One moment we are flying through the air over a suburb of New York, and the next, we're behind bars. Man, life sucks.

There's more. I know it may seem impossible, but it is worse than it wounds. One, the bars are fool-proof. We can't break them. Two, there are three cops watching us, while eating donuts. Three, however, is worse than the first two combined. We all in separate cells next to each other.

I was sitting in the cell, moping to myself, when I first heard it. A faint yelling. Yeah, you may think that in prison, there was always yelling, but you are so wrong. That's when they appeared.

First came a boy, about my age, with a police officer holding each of his arms. He was struggling more than we had. He was biting, screaming, kicking, swinging, and everything else to attempt to break free. I understood the feeling. He had jet-black hair with sapphire blue eyes. He was thrown in the same cell as Fang, and I saw a resemblance.

Following him was a girl, who also looked my age, but seemed different. There were two guards with her, too. Her hair was bright red, to her shoulders, and straighter than a stick. Her light purple eyes seemed hazy, just as Iggy's. That's when it hit me; she was also blind. The guards tossed her into Iggy's cell, as if she were some rag doll.

Then came a girl who looked about Nudge's age. She was really putting up a fight, more than even the other two had. Her hair looked like honey, and her eyes were hazel. She was thrown in with Nudge. I could almost guess what was happening.

Following the honey-haired girl came a boy with brown hair and butterscotch eyes. He was put with Gasman, who looked about his age. The last was a girl with light blue hair. I am not kidding. Her hair was blue, and her eyes were a deep purple. These kids disturbed me. The guards finally left the room, and the new kids immediate started talking.

"Izz, where's your lock-picking kit?" the boy in Fang's cell asked the girl in Iggy's cell. So, her name was Izzy. That was nice to know, I guess. Oh, who am I kidding? I really didn't care one bit. Who would when they were trapped in prison?

"I don't have it. Andi locked it up, and then dropped it in Lake Erie. Blame your sister. Speaking of the devil herself, where is she?" Izzy asked. I looked around at my flock. They were confused.

"Who in the heck are you people?" I asked rudely. I didn't care how rude it sounded; I needed answers.

"Not that it's any of your business, but since I just love breaking my sister's rules, I'll tell you. I'm Andy, with a Y," the boy in Fang's cell grinned to himself. The girl in Iggy's cage, I mean cell, laughed.

"I'm Izz, or Izzy. Andy, you always break her rules!" Izz started laughing harder. I turned to the girl in Nudge's cell.

I'm Anna, the smartest one on this team. Hey, why'd you throw something at me?" she questioned Izzy, who had chucked a bouncing ball at her. Izzy shrugged.

"Oh, you're over there. I never would've guessed," Izz said dramatically. She sounded like Iggy. It kind of made me think that Itex had cloned us, but made some drastic changes. I sure hoped that wasn't the case.

"I'm Jake, and that's my foster sister Aubrey. Don't you just love her hair?" the brown haired boy asked, pointing to the blue haired girl. I just stared.

"My sister's the leader of our flock. Her name's Andi, with an I," Andy explained. I nodded, still confused.

"Well, I'm Max, and this is my flock. That's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel," I said, pointing to each member of my flock. Aubrey sighed dramatically. We all turned to her.

"You're like us, with wings. That's bogus. Andi isn't coming. Well, she is, but with escorts. I can't believe her! She tried to shoplift a book!" Aubrey murmured in disbelief. Andy looked at me, apologetic.

"She can see the future. Anna has a photographic memory. Izzy can run faster than anyone, and senses movement, and so one. Jake is the fastest flyer. I can change appearances by concentrating on it. And Andi, well, uh, I'm not quite sure about Andi. She's a mystery," Andy looked down, embarrassed. I shrugged.

"Let go of me, you freaking po-pos! I was reading! Let me go!" a girl shouted. Andy smacked his forehead. Andi looked exactly like her brother. Their hair length was only about three inches long, and the same color. Her eyes were a piercing green instead of blue, though. Her skin was also incredibly pale, much more so than Andy's. They threw her in with me, and I only stared.

"Hey, it's time for our coffee break. They aren't going anywhere. Come on, James," the first cop said to the other. They all turned around and left abruptly.

"Andi, you stole a book?" Andy asked his sister in disbelief. She glared at him.

"Yes. Yes I did, and who the heck are they?" she asked, pointing at us. I glared at her, and we had a glaring match. Fang joined in, and so did Andy. Andi won by a landslide.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel," I told her. She frowned.

"The only reason I'm breaking you out is that you happen to be in the same boxes as my Flock," she snarled at me. I hissed at her, acting more like a feline than an avian. It wouldn't surprise me. Then, she did the inevitable.

She slipped through the bars.

I hadn't thought anyone was that skinny, but she must be. She walked over to the table and picked up the keys. She then unlocked all of our cells. Aubrey walked over to Andi and hugged her.

"Which book?" she asked, curiosity filling her eyes. Andi sighed and shook her head.

"Only the best book in the world. Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer," she pulled the book out of her backpack. It had an apple on the front, with a bite taken out of it. Two pale arms held the apple. Andi grinned.

"Does your Flock want to come with us? I have the perfect place to go," Andi asked me kindly. I nodded, and the rest of the Flock mirrored my example.

"Well, we are heading to Forks, Washington. Home of the Cullens, if the story is real,"  
Andi's eyes held mystery as she said her last statement. So, later that night, we took off, flying west.

**How is it? I don't know if I should have them meet the Cullens. I probably won't. If you want me to, review and say so. Otherwise, review and say you don't want them to show up. I will make it with the most popular vote. Hurry, though. I want to have a new chapter up by at the earliest Monday, Jan. 28th, or at the latest, Thursday, January 30th. Please review!!!!!!!! **


	2. Spoons instead of Forks

**Thank you, ShadowCatMage13, for being my first reviewer. I loved the criticism, and will work to improve. **

Chapter 2- Forward to Forks, with our Spoons

What was up with these kids? I have been asking myself that question all day. We were all sitting around a fire in the woods somewhere in California. So far, all the Andi girl did was read to the younger kids about Twilight (you know what it's about so I won't underestimate your brains). Even Angel, Nudge, and Gasman had gotten into it. That itself scared me.

"Hey, I'll be back in a few. I'm going to go get us some food," Andi said, her voice slightly guilty. We all looked up at her expectantly. She held up an envelope.

"I feel bad about shoplifting the book. I'm sending Steph some money to pay for it. I have a bad conscious," she admitted.

"Hey, could you straighten something out for me? Why do you both have the same first name?" I blurted out, indicating to Andy and Andi. They both turned to look at each other.

"It's not really our real names. We don't use our real names. They don't even remember their real names. If it is really confusing, call me Andiya and him Andrew. Just in case, we like to attempt to confuse captors," Andiya told me as she turned around again to take off.

"Oh, I get it. We confused you a tad. Don't worry; I'll straighten everything out. Call Izzy Elizabeth. Call Aubrey Emma; that's her other name, her real name, the one she loves. Aubrey is just a nick name to cover," Andiya called over her shoulder. I would have to remember that.

Thirty minutes, we were all sitting around the campfire with pizza in our laps. It was deep dish, and incredibly messy. I still didn't get how Andiya had gotten it.

"Hey, Andiya, how did you get this?" I asked in between bites. No matter how, I wasn't letting it go to waste. You never know when your next meal would be out here. She shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"I bought it from Joe's Pizza. Pick-up," she grinned and picked up a spoon, digging in thoroughly. Emma (a.k.a. Aubrey; maybe this'll be easier to follow. If not, let me know. I will put Aubrey in parenthesis for the rest of this chap, but the next you're on your own) had picked up a spoon and frowned.

"Andiya, I wanted Forks, not Spoons," she whimpered. Angel laughed at the joke, her limp curls bouncing. Jake and Gasman started in soon. Even Iggy and Elizabeth cracked a slight smile.

"We'll go and find Forks later," Andiya told them, a wicked grin on her face.

"No, seriously, though. How'd you get the money to pay for it? You're too skittish to steal," I commented. Boy, I was getting really rude. I needed to watch that.

"Well, if you really want to know, it was fully paid for. Let's just say the payer will be very surprised in a few weeks. His white coat may have to be downgraded," Andiya sniffed. Nudge giggled. I just shook my head. This girl was full of surprises.

"Hey, Andiya, how do you plan on finding the so-called vampires?" Fang asked suddenly, reminding us all that he was there and not to be ignored. That's my Fang. I mean, er, I did _not_ just think that! Angel's head swiveled in my direction and smiled.

"Yeah, Andiya, that may be a slight problem. Last time, when we went to California in search of Suze and Jesse from the Mediator series, you had to pay someone to pretend," Andrew whispered.

"You paid what?" I asked, shocked. Andiya nodded absently.

"They wanted a hunt, so I gave them one. We'll lure someone out, get nearly caught, I'll finish the book, and Anna will state that it would be irrational for us to go to Forks. She's good at that," Andiya concluded. The younger kids were just staring at her.

"Ahh! When did you get here? Er, anyway, I mean…" Andiya stammered. She seemed very distant.

"So this was another?" Emma (Aubrey) asked calmly. Andiya nodded meekly. Anna sighed.

"It would be very irresponsible," Anna mumbled to herself as she settled in for bed. My flock had to get out of here. These, er, people, were insane. After everyone went to sleep, I signaled Fang.

"I think we should leave," I told him. He shook his head in disagreement. Of course he would choose now to disagree. Natural Fang.

"The kids like having others to talk with. It is an experience they've never had before. Of course there is a downside. There always is. We'll just have to deal with Andiya's craziness. Although, she is kinda cute," Fang drifted off, eyeballing me to see my response. What he saw was my fist hit his face. I walked off with an air of pride.

Over my shoulder, I added, "Andrew's really hot. I might have to ask him out sometime." I could practically hear Fang seething. If he had really been paying attention, he would realize that Andrew liked Elizabeth, but that was beside the point. The point was that I had managed to make Fang, the shadow, jealous.

I felt invincible. Well, until I reached the campsite, or what was left of it. I felt a chill go down my back as Fang approached.

"They're gone."

**Cliffy enough? Please review. Sorry, but no crossover. I heard they don't turn out too well, and I checked it out. I really admire anyone who can manage one of those, though. Where do you think they went? R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	3. Andiya's split personality

**I'm ba-ack! Did ya miss me?**

**-Hears crickets in the background.-**

**Well-sniff- fine. I might have to add some comedy to liven you up, you losers. Yes, I did just call every one of my fans a loser. No! Don't stop reading!**

**Back on topic. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I will make a deal with the world; the day I own a life, along with world domination, is the day I own Maximum Ride. (As in, like, never.)**

**Chapter 3- What Andiya Does in Captivity**

**Andiya's Pov**

I cannot believe I got us all caught. The whole flock, plus that Max girl's. God, she was going to kill me.

Now we were in a metal cage, with people observing us from a safe distance.

"Everyone! Calm down. Everything is going to be okay. It's going to…be….okay…" I was cut off by an involuntary sob. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nudge asked, her eyes worried. I started to nod, but broke out crying.

"She suffers from split personality, sometimes," my older brother told them. I hissed at him and threw the first thing my hands grasped: a makeshift bomb, which had been stashed in my pocket.

He ducked, and then grinned.

"Where did you get a bomb?" Iggy asked incredulously. I looked at him oddly, waiting for someone to explain.

"She is always prepared. Ever since Kat-er, for a long time" Elizabeth looked around nervously. I had noticed, and started up again with the sobbing. Seconds later, I froze. Literally, I didn't move, breathe, or anything.

It took about a minute for our captors to notice that I wasn't breathing. I pretended to hit the ground, still holding my breath. Andrew knew I could hold my breath for up to 3 minutes and 46 seconds. It had been two and 32 already. My hand was still in my pocket, so when the kidnapping people opened the cage door, I threw a bomb at them.

It didn't look like a bomb to them. It was only a measly tennis ball, until it hit the ground with any force. I had always liked explosions. Iggy was staring in amazement.

"Wow," was all he could muster. I jumped to my feet and rushed the group of us out and into the air.

Once we were in the air, I explained.

"I use tennis balls the most for my creations. Nobody thinks they're dangerous," I began, and Andrew put his hand over my mouth. In response, I bit him.

Sibling love.

**That was sucky. I need ideas. Please. And criticize my work harshly. I need a concentrated dose of pure straight-forward-ness. Every other chapter will be in Max's Pov, unless marked otherwise. I would stop the story, but, well, my friend would personally kill me. So, yeah, I need ideas.**


	4. Have a Nice Day

**Back in action! Or, er, not that much action. Fine! –grumbles under breath- No action at all. So sue me for pretending that my life is interesting. I can at least pretend, can't I??? –pouts sadly-**

**Well, here you go; you're all ungrateful (smiles playfully). **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, this is tiring. We all know I don't own M. R., so why continue to injure my nearly non-existent pride? **

**Chapter 4: Have a Nice Day**

We were panicking. Fang and I were still alone, and it had been three days. I knew I shouldn't've trusted that girl and her brother. I voiced my opinion to Fang about that subject just now.

"Max, quit worrying. They'll be fine," Fang lied. I had to admit, he was getting as good as me. Almost. I was the best, and always would be.

"Cut the crap, Fang. They aren't okay, and you know it. I had assumed that we had scared off the punks from Itex. You'd think that after a rally of kids nation-wide, they would give up," I mused, remembering that summer a year ago. It had been such a trial, but in the end, it HAD been worth it. Although the experience reminded me of my half-brother, Ari, we had won.

"I was attempting to reassure you. I see now that the mere idea sends you up in frenzy. He smiled wryly, and I punched him in the arm.

"What's that?" Fang asked suddenly, filling the air with so much tension that I couldn't breathe through. I craned my head upwards, searching for the cause of Fang's attention.

Flying through the air was my flock.

Andiya's flock was with them.

They landed next to us, and immediately I noticed a difference. Every one of them held an ipod.

"Max! Andiya broke us out of the cages! Then she got us all ipods, and you and Fang ones, too!" Angel ran up to me, out of breath. For a moment there she sounded like Nudge. Gasman tossed Fang an ipod and Nudge tossed me one. I looked at her oddly.

"Max, they are kids. They deserve toys. Or, er, musical hope," Andiya grinned slightly.

"I got the speakers!" Nudge called, pulling out a few speakers, with many intricate cords all over them. She immediately set them up and hooked up her ipod.

What I was expecting was a bit of hip-hop. Maybe some Disney tunes. I don't know exactly. What they played shocked me, however.

Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi.

They all started head-banging, including Iggy. That was a scary image, let me tell you. His long-ish hair flying everywhere. What also surprised me was that I actually liked the music.

So we were there, dancing to Bon Jovi, when they attacked. And it was not who we expected. No, it was Dr. Martinez. My mother was coming to attack me, with Ella at her side.

The last thing I saw was the fur of Total, who we had left with Mom before leaving on our last adventure.

**Am I evil or is it all in my head? Don't answer that. I would like to dedicate this chapter to two of my friends. **

**Margaret, who I have hooked on Bon Jovi and enjoys my fan fiction, and**

**2.) Laura, who, at school today, for 80s day, wore her Bon Jovi "Have a Nice Day" smirk shirt. I pointed out to her that Bon Jovi's smirk symbol hadn't came out until 2005. She then proceeded to tell me that they had another symbol before. What was it, you may ask? Well, she said it was a "heart with a stabby-thingy through it". **

**I have weird friends. Er, sorry. I would un-type that, but where's the fun with that? R-E-V-I-E-W spells…REVIEW!!!!! So do it!!!**


	5. In the End

**Yo, the awesome Jazz is back!! Okay, I may not be THAT awesome, but I'm still a little bit, right???**

**Anyhow, here's the chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I didn't have enough MOTIVATION!!! As in, not enough reviews to throw a stick for. **

**Well, I am back.**

**Chapter 5-In the End**

Andi Pov:

They had come out of nowhere. I was immediately unconscious.

Later, I woke up, strapped to a cold metal slab. A six-letter word flashed through my mind: School.

Every one of us were here. Emma's lip quivered.

"Andi, I'm scared," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry, Emma. Everything will be okay," I soothed, lying through my teeth. I was terrified myself. I did know something, though; by the looks of the equipment in this room, they were going to reprogram all of us. I couldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever.

"Andrew, do it now. Angel, read my mind and project the plan to everyone. Emma, do as Andrew tells you," I whispered, my throat hoarse. Max's head whipped around to stared at me, shocked.

"You would do something like that to save us all. Why?" she asked.

"I can't answer that. Andrew, now," I commanded. Andrew hesitated.

"But, Andiya, if I-you may not even be able to succeed. What if the right person isn't with us right now? Last time you almost killed yourself because the right person wasn't present. The person changes, too. How can you be sure?" he questioned.

"I don't, but you all have to be released to figure out. If the right person is in this room, send more, so they can't stop. If it is someone in this room, and they discover that, send it all to me. If the person is locked up with me, I'll work to escape them later. Don't stop anything anymore," I whispered in his direction. He nodded, although I could read the reluctance in his eyes.

When the first diluted wave of pain hit me, I screamed in pain. Doctors immediately came rushing in.

"She can't be faking that!" Dr. Martinez shouted, and they immediately took off the straps. Andrew sent more waves at me.

"I don't understand. Any time she got hurt, or was put in any sort of pain, the only one that ever hurt was her brother. She seems to be gaining it all back," Dr. Martinez murmured.

More and more pain came at me, and the monitors that were hooked up to me were making a lot of noise.

"It's going to kill her!" Jeb shouted, running over to my side. He then turned to Andrew.

"Andrew, we know you know what's happening. How do we stop it?" Jeb shouted. For a second there I actually thought that he cared. I knew better, though. He wanted me alive for scientific purposes only.

"Jeb, there has to be a certain person. One of my flock, or Max's, that'll help split the pain with her. This has happened twice before, and the person was different each time. You have to undo all of us. Don't worry; once you find out who it is, you can take them and her to another, more observed place. We can't escape; we wouldn't dare leave Andiya, and Emma wouldn't let them leave," Andrew reassured Jeb. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Undo them!" Jeb shouted. The scientists did as he said.

I watched in pain as they sent Emma, Angel, Jake, Gasman, Nudge, Anna, Elizabeth, Andrew, Max, and Fang up to me. Each time, the pain got worse. Then came Iggy.

The pain slightly subsided, and I didn't scream. Andrew furiously sent all the pain he could at me, but it wasn't as bad. Iggy was the one.

The scientists picked me and drug Iggy down the hall to another room. More pain was suddenly crashing down on me. Iggy wasn't touching my arm anymore, and I screamed. The doctors immediately set me down on a bed and Iggy on the other. I was writhing in pain, and Dr. Martinez looked between the two of us.

"Move him onto her bed, next to her," she said, and walked out. The scientists moved him next to me, and strapped us down.

"Andiya, what is causing this?" Iggy asked me softly. I felt panic start to overcome me, and Iggy received some of it.

"I-I never felt any pain here. Andrew always accepted every bit of my pain. They always thought I was strong, since I never cried out in pain, but that's not really true. I'm actually going to feel pain this time, and it'll be a lot stronger," I whispered, my voice barely audible. He nodded slightly, and I pulled closer to him. The pain was less the closer I was to him. I started to sob slightly.

"I'm so sorry I got you stuck in this," I cried softly.

"It's okay. But why? Why are you going through all of this for both flocks, one of which you only met a couple of days ago?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I got us all into this," I murmured, moving my head to lie on his chest. I silently sobbed a bit more until I fell asleep.

**Iggy Pov**

"But, Andiya, you didn't truly get us all into this," I started to reassure her, but noticed that she was asleep on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as best as I could, and tried to take away most of her pain.

**Max Pov**

"Andrew, we lost Iggy!" I cried out as we were flying away.

"Don't worry, Max. Andiya will get him out of there alive. Knowing her, she will make sure that's the last thing she does. That's what worries me. I still haven't given all of her pain back yet, and I am going to stretch it out. They'll alter her if they figure out what is happening, or it stops. That would mean both of them ending up dead," Andrew told me.

I had let this happen. It was all my fault.

"Max, it is not!" Angel told me gently. I looked at her sadly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emma start swerving, and dropping. Then, as if in slow motion, she started falling. We weren't even ten miles from the school.

"Emma!" Elizabeth shouted, and dove for her.

Elizabeth, the blind kid, caught Emma before anyone else had a chance to blink an eye.

"Andy, we have to land soon. She's having a premonition," Elizabeth said, her voice anxious.

This was a bad day. We lost Iggy, I was also part in charge of another flock, and we had to deal with an unconscious nine year old.

Then, as if luck was starting to turn in our favor, Emma woke up.

Maybe I spoke too soon.

"Fly faster!" she shouted. I turned around to see whitecoats running at us with guns. We flied as hard as we could for miles on end. Finally, when we reached Washington, we stopped. Emma was shaken up big time, and so was Angel.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Fang asked gently. Angel's lip quivered slightly.

"It's Andiya and Iggy," Angel said.

I perked up.

"Don't worry. They'll break out really soon," Fang reassured the two nine year olds.

"No, they won't," Emma whispered.

Everyone turned to her. I remembered that she could see the future.

"I don't know what exactly happens, so Angel will send it to you all," Emma announced, her voice breaking.

_Andiya and Iggy were in a room with two beds in it. No one was in the second bed, but they were strapped to the first bed together. _

"_I got us all into this," Andiya half whispered, half sobbed. She laid her head on Iggy's chest and closed her eyes. Seconds later, she was asleep. Iggy hadn't noticed._

"_But, Andiya, you didn't.." he drifted off when he realized she was asleep, and did his best to wrap his arms around her._

The scenes changed.

_They were in a cage together, the really small ones. Andiya was shaking in pain, and Iggy was attempting to soothe her, without success. _

"_Iggy, they're going to kill us. I was supposed to break you out, bu-but I'm not sure exactly how to now," she whispered. Iggy pulled her into a hug. The calendar on the wall was dated a week from today. They'd been in there for a week. _

"_Andiya, did it ever occur to you that I could get us out?" he asked her. She shook her head._

"_I-I promised I would, and they won't let me anywhere near an exit, after last year," she told him, her voice choked. _

"_What happened last year?" he asked._

"_I threw a smoke bomb at the guard that was attempting to bring me in for experimenting, and the door opened automatically for me," she told him, and then started gasping for breath. He knew something was wrong with her, but knew better than to tell the white coats. _

"_I'll break us out," he murmured to her as she fell asleep again. Without another word, he pulled out a bobby pin that one of the white coats had dropped and started to pick the lock._

The scenes changed to a few hours later.

_Andiya was unconscious, and Iggy was carrying her through the school. Everyone was outside, trying to capture the Flocks. He finally found an exit door, and started to open it, when he heard someone behind him. _

"_Drop her, Iggy," Jeb's voice was like steel. Iggy held onto Andiya tighter. Andiya started to stir. Iggy heard a few guns click, indicating that they were ready to be used, and meant business. He was so close. He threw a smoke bomb at them, and dove for the door. A single shot echoed, and Iggy collapsed. Andiya was just waking up, and when they went down, she started sobbing. Iggy was still alive, but barely. Dr. Martinez was screaming._

"_Who shot him? If he's dead, we're in trouble!" she shouted. Andiya grabbed Iggy's body and attempted to escape. The same maniac that'd shot Iggy shot at her too. He hit her right in the heart, and she was dead instantly. Iggy died a few seconds later. Mere minutes after the second shot was fired, Andrew and Max stumbled onto them._

_It was all over. They had killed two members of the flock, and the rest were captured. Their lives were over._

I realized why they were shaking now. We couldn't let that happen.

"We can't go back, though, Max," Andrew laid a hand on my shoulder. Fang looked at him warily.

"Why not?" I asked stubbornly.

"Max, do you know what they wanted to do to us?" Andrew asked me. I shook my head reluctantly.

"They were going to erase our memories, and then sell us off to the highest bidders. We can't let that happen," Andrew told me sternly. So that was their master plan. I had been wondering.

I glanced over at Anna, to see her stroking the ipod that Andiya had gotten her. With a single movement, she had thrown it against a wall with so much force that it shattered into a million pieces.

"That's for abandoning us, you cheating loser!" Anna shouted, and then broke down crying. Gasman sat down next to her and tried to calm her down.

"Andrew, who's Katrina?" Angel asked softly. Everyone's head turned in her direction.

"Anna was thinking about her," Angel said defensively. Andrew drew in a deep breath.

"Katrina was Andiya's twin sister. Apparently they wanted two clones of Max. She was killed on Andiya's seventh birthday. It hurts her so much. Or, at least, she didn't feel it. I felt all of her pain. Oh no; I'm going to have to give her that pain," he murmured to himself in horror.

So I was important.

"Wait-you are all older than us. How did they clone you from us?" I asked Andrew curiously.

"After you all were created, they found us-normal kids, and kidnapped us. They then replaced as many of our genes as they could, and implanted wings onto us," Andrew told me absently.

"Why are you calling her a cheating loser?" Gasman was asking Anna. We'd almost forgotten about the two of them.

"About two years ago, we were all in cages in New York, underneath the sewage and stuff. Our cages were in the back, hidden away. We saw you guys, but couldn't speak. We were all in a lot of pain, and she promised us that we would all go down together. She said that we would always escape everything together. I remember that day clearly. The day you guys showed up, I mean. You were breaking everyone out, and we got so hopeful. Andiya's cage was the first one, and that day she was having a panic attack. Iggy's fingertips brushed her skin as he fiddled with the lock on her cage, but then he ran off. You all then left," Anna told Gasman.

So they had almost tasted freedom, and we'd left them.

**Andiya Pov**

I woke up on Iggy's chest. I looked over at the calendar, to notice that we'd been asleep for a week. One full week. Max was going to kill me.

"Iggy, wake up!" I whispered to him anxiously. He jumped slightly.

"What?" he asked groggily. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"What's wrong, Andi?" he asked, still sleepy. I was had read the calendar, and realized something important.

There was no way I could get Iggy out of here.

We were going to have our memories erased tomorrow.

"What?" he asked, now anxious. I couldn't tell him the truth. He needed hope.

"Nothing," I tried to lie cheerfully, but he saw right through that.

"Andi, you're lying," he observed.

Reluctantly, I told him the truth.

He responded well.

"I can get us out of here," he whispered. I shook my head.

"We're in the left wing. There is no escaping the left wing," I said softly. Iggy shook his head.

"Of course there is. I can get us out of here in no time," Iggy told me courageously. I shook my head once more.

**Iggy Pov:**

Was this how Fang felt? Andi had given up all hope.

"I will get you out, though, Iggy-I promised," she murmured into my chest as she sank back into unconsciousness.

"If only it was that easy to break the real Max's spirit. That's some of the DNA we weren't able to transfer: the courage. She is really worthless. Iggy, you could break out if you weren't burdened by her. She is also a liar. Did she tell you that she killed her twin sister on their seventh birthday?" Jeb said. I hadn't really heard him come in. I couldn't believe anything he said.

"Still don't trust me? Ask her yourself. She tells the truth when she's asleep. Ask her," Jeb closed the door and left the room.

"Andi, did you kill your sister?" I asked her scared for the answer.

She turned in her sleep, restless.

"Katrina…Katrina is still alive," she whispered.

"Why do they say she's dead?" I asked, hoping to find out Jeb's plan.

"We were identical twins from birth. No one knew which was which but us. We always both turned when one of our names was spoken. We never said our names out loud. On our seventh birthday, they called for us. We both stood up and walked up without a second thought. In the room, they said one of us was going to be killed, and wanted to know who was Andiya. I thought we were both supposed to look up, so I looked up. She didn't. They thought I was her, and she me. We were switched, and then some weird equipment was sent in. She told me to use my power and stop them. I started throwing things, but something hit her," Andiya choked back a sob. Wait-did that mean she was Katrina?

"Are you Katrina?" I wanted to know. She nodded in her sleep.

"Do you know when you are awake?" I was really confused by then.

"No. I was asleep when it happened, and had been sleep-walking," Andiya told me.

I pulled out a knife, and cut the straps.

"Sleepwalk now with me so we can escape," I commanded. We started running down the halls quickly.

Alarms began to sound. I hit a door, and pulled Andi out with me. We took off flying as fast as we could.

**Max Pov:**

We couldn't just stand by. We took off this morning, and were going to save them. Emma said her visions were changed and blocked, so she couldn't find out the outcome.

"Andrew, are we almost there?" I asked him, hoping we were.

"Ye-it couldn't be..." he drifted off, staring ahead. Andiya and Iggy were flying at us. Iggy was holding Andiya's arm, trying to keep her in the air.

"Is she okay?" Andrew asked earnestly. Iggy stopped flying, and picked her up. Andiya was as limp as a rag doll.

"Yeah. She's asleep at the moment. Andrew, do you know what happened to Katrina?" Iggy asked him. Andrew looked around, apprehensive.

"Not really. They took both of them, and later threw Andiya back, unconscious. I believed them when they said Katrina was dead because I felt pain radiating off of Andiya. Why?" Andrew asked cautiously. Iggy drew in a deep breath.

"Did you know that Andiya can sleep walk and talk? And, she tells the truth when asleep," Iggy added in.

"How do you know?" Andrew asked. Iggy bent his head closer to Andiya's.

"Listen. What happened to Andiya?" Iggy asked her. This was confusing.

"I-I killed her," Andiya turned and began sobbing into Iggy's shirt.

"She told me earlier that she was asleep when they came for the two of them. She was really Katrina. When they asked who Andiya was, she turned her head, and the real Andiya didn't. The real Andiya told her then to use her power to break them out, and she accidentally sent something flying and it killed Andiya," Iggy told us.

"So that's her power?" Anna asked eager to know.

Iggy nodded.

"Iggy, are you okay?" Angel asked softly. Everyone looked directly at Iggy.

He started to nod, but started falling first, unconscious. We dove for them, only to find them both on the ground, peacefully deep in sleep.

They must've been through a lot to be that tired. I'd seen Andrew give Andiya all of her pain back.

I guess it was time for a break, right???

**How dull was that? I can't think of many ideas. Could you review and give e some (give you a hopeful look)???**

**-jazz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bounce**

**jazz**

**Chapter 7**

**Max's Pov:**

"What happened?" I heard Iggy ask groggily. I shook my head, forgetting for a second that he was blind.

"You and Andiya collapsed on the way out of School. We took turns dragging your butts through the air," I smiled at that.

It had been a lot of fun. Emma and Angel had wanted to try, but ended up dropping them.

I wasn't about to tell Iggy that we'd let a little kid carry him through the air.

Or about how hard we laughed.

"Hey! I am not that little!" Angel cried from the other end of the cave. Iggy's eyebrow shot up.

"I'm hungry. Where's the food?" Iggy asked grouchily. I tossed him some fast food, and he yelled as it hit him in the head.

The yelling somehow brought Andiya to consciousness.

" Back to one happy mutated family!"

**There may be a sequal!**


End file.
